Je ne suis plus le même
by Chloemanga
Summary: Son départ lui fût fatal. Son absence de sept ans elle, fût impardonnable. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit revenu, Sting ne lui pardonnera pas... OS


Salut salut ! Voici un OS sur Fairy Tail ou plus précisément sur Sting. C'est mon premier écrit sur ce manga.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait leur retour, au début il avait foi en leur victoire et il croyais dure comme fer qu'ils reviendraient. Tous les jours il s'asseyait à sa table habituelle en scrutant la porte du regard, attendant leur entrée. Une année passa, puis trois, puis six, et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu. C'est à ce moment là qu'il cessa d'y croire, six ans c'était bien trop long et il avait changé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon souriant qui ne vivait que pour chercher la bagarre surtout au près de la personne qu'il avait tant admiré : Natsu Dragnir. Ce temps là était révolu, aujourd'hui c'était lui qu'on admirait, qu'on voulait défier sans jamais réussir à vaincre. Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de haine de prendre place dans son cœur. Tout ces membres de la guilde qui étaient partis sur l'île de Tenro, en lui souriant et en lui disant qu'ils serons bientôt de retour, n'étaient en réalité jamais revenu. Et lui, il avait attendu patiemment durant toute ces années qu'ils refassent surface. Alors un jour il prit une grande décision en quittant la guilde, les membres restant n'avaient même pas essayé de le retenir, renforçant alors l'hostilité qu'il éprouvait pour Fairy Tail. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, on lui avait mentit et son niveau n'évoluait pas, il avait besoins d'une vrai guilde ! Une guilde où la puissance compterait avant tout et où l'amitié n'y aurait pas sa place.<p>

Sting Eucliffe avait fini par partir lui aussi...

Un jeune homme au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus posa sa plume près de sa feuille, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

-J'ai un don je ne vois que ça, viens jeter un coup d'oeil Rog ! S'exclama t-il.

Le dénommé Rog s'approcha de lui et prit la feuille entre ses mains, il avait des cheveux bruns recouvrant une partie de son visage et les yeux rouges.

-C'est pas mal. Fini t-il par dire.

-Pas mal ?! Répéta le blond ahuri. Te te moque de moi, c'est un véritable chez-d'oeuvre !

-Si tu le dis. Répondit il.

Voyant que son ami était vexé par le peu d'éloge qu'il avait manifesté au sujet de son ''chez-d'oeuvre'' comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, Rog décida de changer de sujet :

-Au fait Sting, celui-ci releva la tête, il paraît que les membres de Fairy Tail qui était partis sur l'île de Tenro on fini par revenir.

Le regard de Sting s'assombrit, _alors_ _comme ça ils sont de retour_ _?_ Pensa t-il.

-Tu crois que le Maître accepterait de me laisser leur rendre une petite visite ? Questionna t-il.

-Et bien, commença Rog, ça dépend, quel genre de visite ?

-T'inquiète, répondit le blond un sourire aux lèvres, je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire.

Et sans un mot de plus il quitta la pièce pour ce diriger vers les quartiers du maître de la guilde de Sabertooth.

Comme il le pensait son idée avait beaucoup plût au Maître qui lui avait donné son accord pour allé rendre _visite_ à son ancienne guilde. Il se trouvait désormais en compagnie de Rog, Lecter et Frosh, dans un des endroits les plus redouté par les chasseurs de dragons, c'est à dire le train. A peine que celui-ci eu démarré qu'il dû retenir un haut le cœur, le voyage risquait d'être très long !

Sting sorti à toute vitesse du train une foi celui-ci en gare, n'hésitant pas a bousculer des passants pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette machine infernale, contrairement à Rog qui certes avait lui aussi hâte de quitter cet endroit mais qui préférait comme d'habitude ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le jeune homme ténébreux chercha son ami du regard mais dû se rendre à l'évidence que celui-ci n'avait pas voulu rester une minute de plus ici avec tous ces train à proximité de lui. Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Rog parti donc à le recherche du blond, bravant la foule qui n'aspirait qu'à monter dans l'un de ces horribles moyens de transports. Il le trouva quelque minutes plus tard adossé à un mure avec nonchalance, Sting ayant remarqué sa présence lui fit un signe de la main pour lui indiquer de le rejoindre.

-Comment fais tu pour ne pas fuir avec toute de ces stupides machines qui nous entourent? Questionna le blond avec son légendaire sourire moqueur.

-Vois tu Sting, lui répondit son ami, je préfère ne pas me faire remarquer en courant comme si ma vie en dépendait vers la sortie.

-P't-être, mais en même temps c'est un peu le cas. Grogna le dragon Sleeyer de lumière, ignorant le pic du brun.

-Sting à raison comme d'habitude ! Rajouta Lecter

-Fro pense la même chose ! Enchaîna Frosh

-Tu vois ? Rigola t-il.

-Vous êtes désespérants. Soupira le brun.

Une fois qu'ils eu fini de parler, les quatre amis demandèrent à quelques habitants de Magnolia de leur indiquer où se trouvait la guilde de Fairy Tail. Les personne à qui ils posèrent la question les regardaient sois avec terreur (chose tout à fait compréhensible vu la réputation de la guilde) sois avec bienveillance et leurs indiquaient la route à suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un bâtiment en piteux état qui menaçait de s'écrouler. L'emblème de Fairy Tail était accroché sur la façade et les lettres composant le nom de la guilde tenait par je ne sais quel miracle. Sting émit un ricanement et lança :

-Et ben dit donc, c'est plus du tout le même bâtiment que dans mes souvenirs !

-Et dire que c'était la meilleure guilde de tout Fiore il y a sept ans. Rajouta Lecter.

-Dit Rog, tu crois pas que ça craint de rentrer dans un endroit qui menace de s'effondré sur nos tête ?Demanda Sting. Parce-que personnellement je tiens trop à mon magnifique visage ! Termina le blond avec un sourire arrogant.

-C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir ici, alors tu assumes. Répondit le dragon Sleeyer de l'ombre.

Sting soupira puis ouvrit la porte d'un violant coup de pied, le brouhaha qui régnait quelque secondes plus tôt avait maintenant laissé place à long silence suite à son entré quelque peu remarqué. Les membres de la guildes qui n'avait pas disparut durant ces sept dernières années ouvrirent grand les yeux quand ils identifièrent la personne qui avait _presque_ démolie la porte d'entré d'un simple coup de pied. Quand à Natsu et tous ses amis qui se trouvaient à Tenro lors de sa disparation, ils regardaient les nouveaux arrivants avec étonnement. Sting ignora royalement ses ex-camarades et se dirigea tout droit vers le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Une fois à sa hauteur il lui lança un de ses éternelle sourire arrogant et lui dit :

-Ben alors Natsu ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-On se connaît ? Demanda t-il complètement perdu.

Le blond afficha un air faussement vexé et lui répondit :

-Tu me déçois, quelque années sur cette fiche île et tu m'oublies déjà ? Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé en sept ans mais tout de même...

-Désolé mais ta tête ne me dit vraiment rien. Dit Natsu.

-Très bien. Soupira le blond. Si je te dis Sting Euciffe, ça fait une petite lumière dans ta cervelle ?

Les yeux de Natsu s'écarquillèrent, il bredouilla :

-Sti-Sting ?

-En chaire et en os ! Railla le blond en faisant une révérence ridicule.

-La vache je t'ai vraiment pas reconnu ! S'exclama t-il.

-J'avais remarqué. Lui fit Sting avec un sourire moqueur.

-Mais attend une minute, commença son ancien rivale, cette marque ce n'est pas celle de Fairy Tail !

-Oh tu le remarque enfin ? Demanda Sting d'un air innocent. Oui j'ai effectivement changé de guilde six ans après votre départ.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Cria Natsu.

-Parce-que j'en avais mare d'attendre...

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est la fin ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à partager vos avis en me laissant des commentaires ! A bientôt.<p> 


End file.
